True "Inferno Zalious
"You mean, you really don't mind?" - Inferno's confusion at Mel's instant acceptance. Also known as Zalious of the Eternal Flame, she is the second new age Emperor and the first mate of the Everstar Crew. She is the true timeline's Inferno and the one who maintains her carefree, silly, and arrogant ways throughout most of the series. She is the deuteragonist of the Empire series. The Rise and Fall of Newman Crunch During the true timeline's fight against the sixteenth world leader, they are able to intercept him at every location and make themselves a true threat to the World Government. Unlike the corrupt timeline, Inferno moves to her Ballistic Titanium body right after their influence in Asia. She asks for the transplant, due to Mel's knowledge of the alternate future. Everest delivers and the transplant is a complete success, allowing for Inferno to be herself through and through much earlier in the story. When she goes out to recruit more allies, she is beaten near death by the Assassins of the Blood Isles, much like she was in the corrupt timeline. However, she ballistic evolves (as opposed to upgrade), changing her appearance to an older version of her. Which, makes her taller once again, curvier, and what Jackal would say, sexier. Although she's happy with her new look, as she wanted to look this way, she's frustrated at the thought of Jackal becoming more perverted. During the assault on Grand Tower, Inferno easily kills Crunch's second in command, instead of losing the battle. Mel's instant acceptance of Inferno helps them both make much more progress in a lot less time. This also allows them to be a family throughout the whole series. Revisiting Dark Hades In the first half of part II's corrupt timeline, the crew still encounters the World Marines, which threatens their weak crew members. Everest and Inferno once again go into Marine care, in exchange for their crew's safety. However, after they start their escape, Inferno stays with the crew, already knowing what will happen. Once the rest of the crew arrives to save them, Inferno supplies them with Ballistic swords and the crew claims their first victory during their second rebellion. Note that Inferno's upgrade is much different from the initial use of it. It acts more as a healing method rather than a complete change of bodies, thus Inferno keeps her look throughout the entire series. Norman III and the OZ War After their first rebellion proves to be quite successful, the crew continues onward, meeting the notorious Emperors of the sea on the way. They take time to train and eventually surpass the previous generation. While they're stationary, however, the seventeenth leader of the World Government, and the first World elected President, Bartholomew Norman III, takes actions into his own hands and hires Roy Woods of the OZ pirates to lead an attack on the growing Everstar Empire. Inferno proves to be a quick learner and easily surpasses the previous generation in strength, second only to Everest. With the attack imminent, she and Everest prepare the crew for war and summon their previous allies, the lords, to the battlefield. The attack lasts six days, resulting in the victory of the Empire. Roy joins the cause after being defeated and promises to join them during their assault on World HQ. After the fight with Roy, they assault President Norman III and after only a few hours of fighting, succeed at killing him. The Fall of Mayes Zalious and the World Government Seven years after the fall of Norman III, the Empire moves its forces to the front lines. At World HQ, Everest and Inferno attempt to talk Mayes into stepping down from command. With his refusal, despite him being against fighting his daughter, the assault begins. The last battle of the Liberation Rebellion lasts only two days, but because of the second President's time manipulation, the battle lasts eighty-six hours. Inferno engages in battle with her father on her own, able to keep him from doing anything else. She eventually stabs him through the heart at the climax of the battle. With tears in her eyes, she apologizes to her father, as he does for her. Mayes departs from the living world on good terms with his daughter. With the President dead, the battle is wrapped up rather quickly, resulting in the freedom of the world. Epilogue During the last bit of the story, Inferno and Mel are seen in the hospital room, greeting their newborn daughter, Harley. Inferno keeps her child this time, raising her as a true part of the family. After they go home as a family, Inferno states how the world is truly free. There are no rules, no expectations, and everyone can live as they want. Everest never becomes corrupt and instead, chooses to look into several historical treasures, much like his original quest to gain the Everstar.